


Meeting Alex Krycek

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-01
Updated: 1999-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: by Sarah and Little Alexterma November round-robin challenge
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Meeting Alex Krycek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TER/MA November 1999 Challenge description](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497372) by Rowanne [archived by [terma_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist)]. 



> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> \--
> 
> Now, try to figure out which parts are whose. No, it doesn't go by paragraphs.

  
**Meeting Alex Krycek  
by Sarah and Little Alex**

  
I stretch on the bed, my arm accidentally hitting the figure still sleeping beside me. God, it's morning again. What? Yeah, I'm not a morning person. Mornings just... piss me off. Actually, I did like mornings when I was a kid, but not any more. When I was a kid, mornings meant going to school and meeting my friends. Mornings meant that I could hang out with Jimmy, that cute little boy with his peculiar lopsided smile. But that's before I was fourteen, when Dad hadn't known about my kissing other boys in his and Mom's bedroom. Actually, that was a really bad period of my life; I'd rather not talk about it. 

Hmm, what should we talk about then? Oh, the handsome guy sleeping beside me. Well, I don't have much to say, you know. He's cute and a good fuck; that's all you need to know. His name? His name is Mulder, I think. Fox Mulder. Isn't that such a silly name? Foxy Fox Mulder. But he doesn't like my calling him that. I wonder why. Oh, _my_ name? My name is Alex Krycek. Hello, nice to meet you. 

What, you don't want to shake hands with me? No, you do want to shake hands? Then why... Oh, that. Sorry, I didn't realize that I've cum on my hands. Wait here, don't go; I'm just going to drop by the bathroom. Stop staring at my butt! I know it's the tightest ass you've ever seen, thank you. Just don't stare at it. What did you say? That's all there to stare with when my back's toward you? Then don't look at me at all! Look at that cute foxy Fox still in the bed. 

Yes, look at Fox Foxy Mulder all snuggled and asleep in bed. It's only been a week since we have been partners and already we're sleeping together. Damn, he's easy. What's that you say? I'm not putting up much of a fight? Well, obviously, I'm a slut. That and my employer told me to seduce him. Seeing that _he_ seduced me, so much the better. Did I mention what a great fuck he is? Oh right, I did. Hey, can't blame a guy for having a one-tracked mind. I'm actually liking this assignment. I get to hang around here in D.C., in a fully furnished, fully paid-for apartment, having meaningless sex with a gorgeous guy I'm not likely to see again after this job is over. _And_ get to shoot a gun and act like a macho G-man. Life is good. What was that? I'm a self-absorbed asshole? Why, thank you. 

Who's my employer, you ask. Well, he's this old man who smokes like a chimney. Good that he doesn't want me to suck his dick, 'cause I can never do it. Just looking at him makes my stomach turn. Hmm? Hey, just 'cause I'm a slut doesn't mean I don't have any taste! There're things even _I_ won't do for money. 

But it's not actually money that they're paying me, you know. It's information. If you know what I know, you definitely won't be sitting there, looking at me as if you couldn't care less about me or the people I work for. You'd... you'd be screaming and running away, I think. No, I _know_ you'd be. Oh, you're actually interested now, aren't you? Well, it has a lot to do with this gorgeous guy sleeping in the bed. He's a FBI agent, you know. Yes, I know that sounds 'highly unlikely,' but it's true. And he's the most intelligent guy I know, too. Well, maybe with the exception of yours truly sitting right here. 

Now, stop begging; damn it! No, I can't tell you everything. No, not even a little. Okay, maybe a little. Well, like I said, they want information. I'm supposed to keep the Foxy Fox busy until they have enough time to obtain it. You know, they don't really tell me much. I've no damn clue what's going on, only that something's going down and fast. I've a feeling they're gonna be taking me off of this case soon. They keep talking about 'taking all necessary precautions.' 

Well then, I better soak up every bit of him I can get, shouldn't I? 'Cause after I leave, I'll probably never get to have him again. Ah damn, I'm gonna miss that tight ass, his grabbing my shoulders, digging his nails in as I pound into him. Oh fuck, I'm hard now. Yes, you heard me right. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think it's time to wake up my man for some melt-down sex.

Go away. That's right. Shoo. Don't worry, I'll be sure to drop you a postcard, letting you know how everything turns out. See ya. 

* * *

  
  
Date: November 1999  
Feedback: You need to ask?! Sarah [email removed] and little Alex [email removed]  
Disclaimer: The boys aren't ours, but we wish that they were.  
Summary: [terma November round-robin challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497372)  
Note: Now, try to figure out which parts are whose. No, it doesn't go by paragraphs.   
---


End file.
